Délivrance?
by misschoco
Summary: "Je suis là, je te vois..." pas vraiment de résumé possible ( de toute façon je sais pas les faire). En tout cas c'est pas un happy end, donc pour ceux qui cherchent des paillettes et de la joie passez votre chemin. YULLEN
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer petites formalités :**

**Disclamer : DGM et ses perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Il appartiennent a Hoshino-sama. En revanche le texte m'appartient a moi et moi seule.**

**Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de poème, peut-être un peu ^^. En tout cas je vous préviens c'est pas joyeux joyeux.**

**Sinon a part ça c'est du Yullen et je vous laisse libre interprétation sur le texte XD. Bonne lecture...ou pas.**

* * *

Je suis là, je te vois sur ce rebord,

Dix mètres peut-être quinze te sépare du sol.

.

Je te vois mais je ne dit rien,

Je pourrais te dire que je t'aime

Que moi, je suis encore là pour toi.

Peut-être que tu reculerais,

Peut-être que je te sauverais,

Mais je sais que tu n'en peux plus

Depuis si longtemps.

.

Pour toi ce geste sonne comme une délivrance,

C'est lâche, comme un abandon.

Mais tu t'en fous je le sais,

Tu souffre depuis si longtemps.

Les gens te critiqueront

Mais tu t'es battu si longtemps.

Ne mérites-tu pas du répit ?

.

Je t'aime plus que tout et pourtant je ne fait rien.

De toute façon, si je te le disais me croirais-tu?

Le croirais-tu si moi, le grand Yû Kanda, te disais je t'aime?

Peut-être est-ce l'amour qui m'empêche d'agir,

Peut-être que je ne veux plus que tu souffre.

J'aimerais te suivre mais je ne peux pas,

Je n'ai pas le même courage que toi.

.

Je te regarde, tu souris

Tu es donc heureux de nous quitter,

De me quitter.

Je te vois basculer, disparaitre dans un murmure,

Un seul mot : "Enfin"'

Tu tombe dans le néant,

Tu ne souffrira plus.

.

Tu m'as anéantis le cœur mais tu ne le sais pas.

Maintenant c'est à mon tour de souffrir.

* * *

**C'est la première fois que je publie un de mes textes qui ne sont pas destinés à être lu normalement, du coup je suis un peu anxieuse de savoir ce que vous allez en penser. Mais je voulais au moins une fois avoir vos avis.**

**Donc je pose la question plus directement : c'était comment ? Est-ce que j'aurais mieux fait de le laisser au fond de mon disque dur, ou est-ce que ça vous a quand même plus?**

**Si ça vous a plut je posterais un second "chapitre" donc une ptite review s'il vous plait même si c'est pas constructif.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : encore une fois les personnages ne sont pas à moi (oh malheur), et encore une fois la texte est à moi et moi seule.**

**Bon, voilà la suite et fin de Délivrance ?. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est à la hauteur du précédent, que vous avez eu l'air de beaucoup apprécier. J'ai vraiment été contente en recevant vos reviews, je vous en remercie donc une deuxième fois ^^. Bref je vous laisse lire cette "suite". **

**Bonne lecture...ou pas.**

* * *

Je suis là, comme toi

Je vois le vide s'étaler devant moi.

Qu'as-tu pensé lorsque tu te trouvais là,

Sur ce même rebord, devant ce même vide ?

.

Cela fait trois semaines que tu nous as quitté,

Que tu m'as quitté.

Ils ont hurlé, ils ont pleuré

Lorsqu'ils t'ont vu, tes cheveux blancs rougis par le sang.

.

Moi, mon âme s'est vidée.

Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas crier?

J'aurais pu t'arrêter, me montrer.

Pourquoi t'ai-je laissé continuer?

.

Je voulais oublier

Oublier cette douleur dans mon cœur

Cette douleur dans mon corps

Cette douleur dans mon âme

Cette folie qui consumait mon esprit et ma raison

Amoureux égoïste, j'aurais voulu te laisser souffrir ?

.

Hypocrites ils ont laissés tomber leurs masques

Te traitant de faible, de lâche, de traître envers ce dieu que nous servons.

Mais que savent-ils de toi, de ta vie, de ton courage ?

Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre,

Ils ne cherchent pas à savoir

Êtres stupides, ils ne te méritent pas.

.

Je n'ai tenu qu'un mois,

Je te l'ai dit, je suis plus faible que toi

Je voulais te toucher, t'aimer, je n'ai pas osé

M'aurais-tu rejeté ? Je ne le saurais jamais.

Mais je te rejoins, dans ce pays que tu as choisis,

Là où tu as décidé de recommencer ta vie.

Peut-être que là-bas, je saurais que tu m'aimais

* * *

**Voilà, voilà j'espère très fort que cela à été à la hauteur de vos attentes, à vrai dire moi je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un peu plus réfléchis sur certains passages par rapport au premier chapitre.  
**

**Donc si vous pouviez mettre des reviews pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas... Je réponds à chacun par mp. Encore une fois même si c'est pas un commentaire constructif de je ne sais combien de ligne ça me conviens aussi, l'important est tout simplement de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Si j'arrive à DGManiser d'autre de mes textes peut-être que je les mettrais aussi, je ne sais pas.**

**Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre : C'est bon j'ai profiter de l'updated de ce chapitre pour changer le "bousillé" du chapitre précédent ^^**


End file.
